


Runaway Kuma

by Perilfirewolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I was just bored, No I do not enjoy suffering matthew, concerned Matthew is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilfirewolf/pseuds/Perilfirewolf
Summary: Matthew wakes up without his familiar white ball of fur and things just go south from there.





	Runaway Kuma

"hmmmmm" Matthew groaned slowly blinking open his eyes to the sunlight filtering into his room. once he was awake he looked around his room slightly puzzled as there was a certain ball of white fur that was strangely absent. Kumajiro was usually up on his bed by now asking for food.

I guess he's just already downstairs waiting for me. Matthew though as he got out of bed. He still though it was odd but wasn't very concerned, so he made his way down the stairs to his large cabin kitchen.

"well Kumajiji I'm up, what'll it be today-" Matthew paused as he looked around his kitchen.

"kuma?" he questioned.

"Kumajiro?!" he called out louder when he got no answer.

"Kuma! Kumajiro!" Matthew began searching around his cabin calling out for his white fluffy companion.

Where on earth could he have gone? It's not like him to not come for breakfast. Matthew though. He eventually made his way back to the kitchen to make himself something.

I guess he went outside. he'll probably be back soon. Matthew tried to assure himself as he sat down at his table with a plate of pancakes and syrup.

~~~Timeforatimeskip~~~

"Kuma come on this isn't funny anymore!"

not that it ever was to start with. It was almost noon now and Matthew had got dressed and went outside to search for Kuma hours ago. He was worried sick this never happened before.

"Kumajiro please come back!" He called again. He decided wandering around wasn't doing any good so he went Bach to his cabin to make a call and check the news. He had a bad feeling.

~~~Yepanotherone~~~

"Hey Al. It's Matthew." Mat said into his phone as he sat in front of his TV.

"Oh hey bro! What's up." Alfred his over excitable twin responded on the other end.

"Well you see... Kumajiro's been gone since. this morning and I've already been out looking for him and I'm beginning to worry so I was wondering if it wasn't too much to ask for you to please do some new searching for me Al, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Matt spilled letting the worried seep into his voice, and feeling a little pressure form behind his eyes.

"Of course I won't mind Mattie, I love Kuma to remember I helped you take care of him when we where kids." He said grin easily heard in his voice. " so you want be to just look up polar bear news?"

Hearing his brother bring up the past he began to grin as well.

"Ya Al I remember. Thanks a bunch bro. um... ya that'll work I'd specify for baby polar bears though just because humans won't be able to tell the difference."

"True, and no problem bro, don't worry we'll have Kuma tracked down in no time."

"thanks again bro. I hope you're right." Please let him be right.


End file.
